Dead Soul
by I-Heart-LeviAckerman
Summary: One of Ichigo's younger sisters dies. He is fully wrecked with guilt. He blames himself for her death. And now, he blames the soul reapers. He hates them. Despises them. An old threat arises, and the soul society once again needs his help to defeat the unwanted foe. Will he help them, or will he let his anger get in the way of doing what his heart desires most? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Can you imagine, for just a second, dying? Can you imagine fading into darkness? Can you imagine feeling a pain so intense, that it makes you feel numb?

No, I am not talking about physical pain. I am talking about emotional pain. A pain of betrayal.

If you told me that you know what it feels like to be stabbed in the back by the people who you trusted with your life, I would have believed you about a year ago.

But not now. I would call you a liar. I would refuse to believe you. I would turn around and walk away from you.

Because you would not know the pain of feeling your fragile heart being ripped apart. Shattered and thrown away like yesterdays garbage.

I was betrayed, and now, they have the audacity to say that the need me. I will not help them. I refuse to.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Time

They say that time is of essence. That it waits for no one. They also say that patience is a virtue and that good things come to those who wait. So what do they want me to do? Do they want me to wait? Or do they want me to move forward as fast as I possibly could? Either way, it didn't make a difference to them. To them, I was just their pawn, to do whatever they wanted me to without complain. Even if it meant going against everything that I stood for.

I know that I am just a substitute soul reaper that is only meant to take on certain duties if no other proper soul reaper is in the immediate proximity of danger, but I at least want to know what is going on in my own town, Karakura Town, if there is a problem. I am not a person who asks for anything, but they could at least give me that much, right? But no, the soul reapers are just a bunch of stubborn, inconsiderate idiots who won't even listen to what i have to say.

Now here I am, trying to subdue the massive amounts of hollows with Uryu while Chad and Orihime were looking after my injured sisters, Karin and Yuzu. About an hour ago, there was a huge spike of reishi coming from the direction of Karin and Yuzu's school. My friends and I were still in school at the time and I was sure that my sisters were too. That thought got me worried to the bone.

I rushed out of the class, not caring in the least for my name being called out in panic. I was panicked beyond belief, desperately worried for the safety of my little sisters. When I reached their school, half of the building was already in rubble and debris. But my sisters were nowhere to be found. The school had already evacuated, so I couldn't ask anyone if they had seen or heard from either of my sisters. I couldn't know for sure that they were safe, but I had to believe that they were safe.

I searched through all of the dirt, but found nothing. I tried to sense their spiritual pressure. I found something, but it was very weak. And it was only one pressure that I felt. That made me scream in frustration, get into my soul reaper form as fast as I could and run as fast as my feet could carry me to where I felt that pressure coming from.

Before I reached my destination, bug-like hollows intercepted me. I grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu, my Zanpakuto, and in my rush, I blindly slashed my sword. Left and right, I hacked what seemed like a million hollows. It seemed to be never ending. I managed to get through most of them and to the pressure I felt. And there they were. Karin and Yuzu.

They both seemed to have cuts and bruises all over their bodies. I rushed to them and called out their names, but they didn't respond. instead, they seemed to be unconscious. More hollows swarmed around us. I left my sisters side and raised Zangetsu. Then, as quick as a flash, majority of the hollows were disintegrated reishi induced arrows that I knew belonged to Uryu.

Orihime rushed to Karin and Yuzu's side and immediately started to heal their wounds. I looked up to where Uryu was standing and nodded my head in thanks. I took off toward the sky and began my barrage of attacks on the hollows. Left and right, they disintegrated. Through the corner of my eyes, I saw Chad rush to Orihime's side and protect her against an offending hollow. At least I won't have to worry about them for now.

I gasped as a hollow managed to knock me to the ground. When I landed, I sucked in a deep breath as an excruciating pain exploded in my back. I was sure that I broke a few ribs. I drew in a shaky breath as I forced my body to get up. My legs wobbled as I took a couple of steps forward. When I finally got my balance right, I took off to the sky once again.

I took care of the last of the hollows and sighed in relief and exhaustion. I dropped to the ground and Zangetsu slipped from my fingers. I laid there for a moment before I dragged my body to where the girls were. Orihime had silent tears cascading down her rosy cheeks. "O-orihime? Are they okay? What happened?" I asked, worry lacing my tone. She looked up at me. Her eyes seemed to be empty.

"Yuzu is dead..."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Overwhelming emotions

Why does my head feel like it's spinning? Why do I feel so darn sick? Why is my head being pounded so hard by a sledge hammer? What is going on? Where am I? And why does my mind feel so hazy? As if I was forgetting something that I am supposed to remember? All of these thoughts made me groan as it made my head hurt. "Ichigo? Are you okay?" A soft voice asked. My eyes snapped open, but I immediately closed them again due to the overly bright room. "Ichigo, are you okay?"

I slowly opened my eyes a groaned softly. "My body feels as if it took quite a thrashing." I mumbled. I looked around the room and saw that most of my friends were standing all around my bed, concerned looks and frowns graced their faces. Due to how soft the voice was, I could only guess that it was Orihime who spoke to me. "Huh? What happened? Why are you guys here?" I asked dumbly.

Their eyes turned dull. They were full of sympathy and pity. "Guys? Why are you all so quiet? Did something happen while I was out cold? Please, talk to me." I said. My voice was laced with pure concern. Rukia walked up to Orihime as she started to cry and sob. Now **that** got me even more worried. "Guys, why are so quiet? Why are you crying Orihime? Please tell me! What's wrong? Did something happen?" I frantically asked.

Uryu sighed deeply and adjusted his glasses. "Do you not remember, Ichigo? About what happened a few hours ago?" I cocked my head to the side and desperately tried to remember what happened. "Ichigo," Rukia started. "What I am about to tell you now, will come as a great shock. But I want you to remain calm, alright?" She said. Her tone was very serious. I nodded my head and gestured for her to continue while keeping a close eye on Orihime's weeping form.

"A few hours ago, Karin and Yuzu's school was attacked by a swarm of hollows. Many Evacuated but at the same time, many were caught up in the attack and were killed on the spot. Also, half the school was demolished in the attack." She said with a straight face and hard eyes that conveyed very little to no hint on what she was feeling. That surprised me because through her eyes, I could always tell what she was thinking and feeling.

"A-and my sisters? Are they alright? Where are they?" I asked, scarred to the bone of their possible response. They all shared very quick and subtle looks with one another before they turned their attention back to me. Orihime sobbed louder now and her tears fell more freely. Now they all openly showed their sympathy and pity. I fell my heart race and try to pound out of my chest.

The anxiety I felt for their response only doubled now. Their reaction to my questions made me even more worried now, more worried than I have ever been in my entire life. And that scarred me more than anything else in the world. "I... I-I... I managed to... to save Karin... But barely. B-but Y-Yuzu..." Orihime trailed off. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were storming my mind.

What did she mean? What did she mean that she barely saved Karin? And what about Yuzu? What happened to my sisters? What happened to Yuzu? What happened to Karin? Where they both injured in the attack? Did they get hurt? Are they okay? Where are they now? Oh God! If anything happened to my sisters, I would never forgive myself!

And then, as quick as a lightning bolt, everything came back to me. _Everything._ I remember feeling a strong spiritual energy coming from my sisters school. I remember that I rushed out of class without a care. I remember fighting the hollows. I remember Uryu and Chad coming and helping me. I remember Orihime doing her best to heal my sisters...

I remember that I held Yuzu's limp hand. I remember that I cried out. I called her name out to the skies. I tried to shake her. I tried to wake her up. But nothing would help. I remember that she... she wasn't breathing. Her eyes... I wish I didn't remember how wide her honey eyes were in fright. Her once tanned skin was as deathly pale as the mask as a hollow.

They must have interpreted my expression correctly because they all have grim looks.

"Ichigo, Yuzu is dead..."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dead

Yuzu is dead. A simple fact, but very hard to believe. I wanted to believe that she was still alive, that she was still breathing. But I knew that, that was impossible. I remember seeing her lifeless body laying just to the side of Karin, who was still fortunately alive and breathing. I knew that Yuzu was dead, but I still looked at my friends as if... As if they had betrayed me. As if it was their fault that those hollows killed Yuzu. I knew it was a rash thought, but I didn't care.

I silently got up from the cold bed, head bowed. My somewhat long hair completely covered my stinging eyes. "Where is she?" I asked, my voice was as cold and void as a dark abyss, but I could still hear the slight crack in it. They all looked around nervously but refused to look at me. "Where is she?!" I asked again, but this time more forceful. I looked back up at them, a hard, steel glare set in my eyes.

They all flinched and took a step back in fear. I internally smirked in self satisfaction. "Karin is in her room, sleeping." Said Renji. I glared at him, walked up to him and roughly grabbed him by the collar of his black kimono. " I am talking about Yuzu, damn it! Where the hell is she?!" I yelled in his face. He gulped thickly and looked away in fear. I ignored this and held him tighter.

Renji sighed heavily and pushed my hands away. "We left her body at Kisuke's..." He whispered so softly that I barely heard him. He looked down to avoid my intense gaze. I felt my breath hitch slightly. Yuzu's body was at Kisuke's...? Why was her body there? Why did they leave her there? I blinked, shook my head ever so softly, took a few small steps back in shock and without saying a word to any of my friends, I bolted right out the door, missing their cold looks...

* * *

I was huffing and puffing, completely out of breath, by the time I reached Kisuke's little shop. I slammed the door and all but rushed in, not really caring that it was rude and impolite. "Kisuke!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The sound of light, running footsteps reached my ringing ears. The back door opened to reveal a pale, disheveled looking Jinta. His eyes were wide open, shocked and terrified.

"Kurosaki!" He yelled. I gasped in surprise and pain as he ran and hugged me tightly around my midsection. It was completely out of character for him. I felt my white shirt get wet as tear poured out of his eyes and sobs escaped him. "I...I-I so sorry Kurosaki! Yuzu... she's... she's... she's..." He broke off as more sobs wrenched it's way out of his throat.

I gentle, slowly, wrapped my trembling arms around his smaller frame, comforting him. I knew that Yuzu's death had affected him really badly. He did have a small secret crush on her ever since they have met about a short year ago. "Jinta, it's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. You'll see... Could you please take me to see her?" I asked him softly, not wanting to sound harsh and demanding around his grieving self.

He sniffed a few time's and took a few shuddering, deep breaths. "She's this way..." He mumbled softly. He slowly let go of me and pulled away, nodding his head in the direction of the door in which he just came through. I nodded my head and silently, but still a little hesitantly, followed him to the back of the store where Kisuke had all of the spare bedrooms for the soul reapers who came to the world of the living and needed a place to stay.

We walked down the long, dark corridor until we reached what seemed to be the darkest door in the back area. Jinta slowly opened the door and carelessly walked in without saying anything. I hesitated for a moment, not really sure if I wanted to confirm that Yuzu was indeed dead... I still had a small, useless shred of hope that... that everyone was just lying to me and fooling around with me. That she was really still alive and just peacefully sleeping.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. I steeled my resolve, opened my eyes and walked right in after Jinta. And there, sleeping so peacefully, yet I knew lifelessly, was my baby sister, Yuzu. I took a deep breath and dragged my heavy body to her side. I sat down beside her bed on a low chair. I gently took her cold hands my warm ones, hoping to find even a sliver of a pulse. When I didn't feel even the lightest of thumps, I knew then, that she was truly dead.

I felt myself sink from the chair and onto my knees on the floor. My eyes stung mercilessly with unshed tears. "Yuzu..." I whispered, I could hardly recognize my own voice due to how soft I spoke. Why? Why did she have to die in such a harsh manner?Why did she have to die? Why? Why? Why... She still had her life to live. She was still so young, and so beautiful. She was just like mom when she was alive. Only ever so sweeter and more open minded...

I felt more tears build up and pool around my eye lids as I gripped her hand. Yuzu is dead. Yuzu is dead. Yuzu is... dead... My chest clenched painfully as sobs after heart wrenching sobs tore through the thick lump in my blocked throat. "Yuzu! Please come back to us! Please, Yuzu. I always knew that I was a lousy fool for an older brother, but please, please come back to me! You're my little sister!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

My throat begun to feel raw and numb from all the screaming. "Ichigo," Someone softly called out to me, but I ignored that person as I just continued to plea with my sister to come back to the world of the living. I didn't care if anyone thought that I looked like a weak, pathetic little wimp. I didn't care. No one could possibly understand what I was going through right now.

It was all my fault that this happened. If it wasn't for me, then this would have never happened. If it wasn't for me she would still be alive.

It was my fault that Yuzu has taken death's cold, bitter kiss...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Facing Family

After spending the rest of the day by my now deceased sister, Yuzu, crying my painfully throbbing heart out, I walked back home with thoughts that were just out of character for me. Could you blame me? I just lost one of my most precious little sisters. Give me some slack. Not everyone can walk out of this situation unscarred and still intact. I felt numb. Empty. Hollow... A feeling worse than the one I felt when my mother had died.

I felt a deep hole bury itself deep within my aching chest. A dark void. Under my skin, my blood pulsed and boiled with fury. Anger at myself for not protecting Yuzu and Karin when I should have. Anger at the world for being so damn cruel. Anger at the soul reapers for not being there to get rid of the hollows when they started to appear by my sister's school.

Where were they when the reishi spiked? where were they when the hollows appeared by the numbers? where were they when my sisters were attacked by those monsters?Where were they when they were attacked by those monsters? Weren't they supposed to protect the citizens of the world from those vile creatures, hollows? Was it not their job to see to it that everyone in an attack would be saved from those hollows?

My anger doubled when I remembered the looks on their faces when I came to. Looks dripping with unsheathed pity and sympathy. I felt almost disgusted to call them my friends then. I knew that it was a rash thought, but I just couldn't help it. I didn't need nor want their sympathy or their pity for me. When I remembered what happened to Yuzu, I really wanted them to lie to me. To tell me that it was all a terrible dream, and that when I wake up, Yuzu would still be alive.

I suppressed my anger as best as I could when I neared the door to my home for seventeen years. I paused at the door and sighed. I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. The thought of having to tell Karin and dad about what happened to Yuzu broke my slightly unsteady heart a little more. How could I possibly tell them that their youngest family member and most treasured person in the house was dead? How would they take it?

I just know, somewhere deep, in the darkest part of my soul, I know that they will hate me for life. I just know it. They will hate me in every way possible. I just know that they will blame me for what has happened to my little sister. And I will let them blame me. I will let them trample all over my diminished pride. I will let them beat me to a bloody unrecognizable pulp. I will them blame me. For I know that it was my fault that she is dead.

I steeled my resolve and slowly opened the the. I really expected dad to scream my name out of the blue and attempt to surprise me with the welcome home kicks he usually gives me every single time I come home. But that didn't happen. In fact, everything was so... quiet. Even the common sounds from outside seemed to be very silent.

That worried me more than anything, so I quickly pushed the door open completely and stepped inside. I took off my shoes and tried to calmly walk up the stairs. But that was proving to be very difficult. "Dad? Karin?" I called out, but was met with silence. That worried me further. Unwanted and unnecessary thoughts spilled in to my. What if something happened to them while I was gone? What if They were attacked by those hollows?

Shut up Kurosaki! Maybe dad is just not at home because he was still out working on some patient tonight. And maybe Karin didn't answer because she was still comatose. I walked up to Karin's door and knocked softly so as to not startle her if she was still awake. "Hello, it's Ichigo. Can I come in?" I asked softly and slowly opened the door and gasped. Dad was sitting beside Karin's bed, holding her small hand in his big ones while she peacefully slumbered.

"Dad..." I whispered softly as I hesitantly walked towards them. "Where is Yuzu?" Dad demanded in a gruff voice. I Froze on spot and held my breath. "I... I-I... Well she's..." I choked out as dad turned to glare at me. "I'll ask you again, Ichigo Kurosaki, Where. Is. Yuzu?" He demanded in a very harsh tone. I looked at him, stunned. He's never spoken to me like that. Never. Tears built up in my eyes and I collapsed to my knees.

"Dad I am so... So-sorry! Yuzu... She's... She's dead dad. She's dead!" I managed to say through my chest aching sobs. "She's... Dead...?" He whispered disbelievingly. He got up from his seat next to Karin and gently put her hand down under the covers before he turned to face me with a hard, steel glare. He walked towards me and stood just a foot away from where I was kneeling. I looked up and stared at his blank face.

He bent down and roughly grabbed me by the collar of my cotton shirt. His breathing became ragged, enraged by the news that I brought home to him. "Ichigo... How could you... You let her die?!" He screamed in my face. I flinched violently and bowed my head as more tears begun to fall from my sore eyes. "I... I didn't g-get there in time t-to save her... O-or Karin..." I whispered, my voice hoarse. His shaking stilled for a moment.

"What do you mean that you didn't get there in time?"My body started to tremble with panic and fear. I sucked in a deep breath as he tightened his hold on my collar. That tone... It sounded... It was murderous. "I asked you a question!" He yelled and punched me so hard that I stumbled back a few feet. I felt the wind get knocked straight out of me with that punch. It felt more painful than when I fell earlier, when that hollow managed to get a hit in on me.

"I came back from work, only to find all of your friends here, standing around Karin with completely somber looks, as if they just came back from a funeral. They stood looking at Karin as if she died or... Or something. The only thing that they told me, when I asked them why they were here, was that something happened to the girls and that **you** were responsible for it." He said in a deadly calm voice. I gulped and took a step back in fear. His coal eyes were wild with complete ire.

"And then you come home and tell me that my baby girl, **your** youngest little sister, is dead! I am ashamed to even call you my son!" He screeched. Every word he said felt like a bullet to my racing heart. And I knew that it was my fault. I brought this upon myself. "And they also told me that it was **your** fault that the hollows came in the first place." My eyes widened. What? No, they couldn't have... They wouldn't have said something like that to dad. Why would they? What purpose did that serve?

"Dad, I swear on mother's grave, the hollows coming to Karakura Town were not my fault! I swear it dad! I was still in school when..." My speech was cut short by a stinging feeling on my left cheek. He slapped me. Dad slapped me. Me. On the face. I looked at his with wide eyes. My free fall of tears were brought to a standstill as dads eyes burned fiery holes into my own eyes.

"Shut up. Just. Shut. Up." He said through clenched teeth. "You dare to have an audacity to swear on the grave of the woman who you killed? You sick, sick child. No, you are not a child. You are not **my** child, at least..." He trailed off and sighed. He rubbed his forehead and turned around to stare at Karin, who was fortunately still peacefully sleeping through the ruckus we, dad and I, were making.

I stared at dad in shock. What was he going to say to me now? What was he going to do to me now? Was he going to disown me? WAS he going to kick me out? No wait, he cannot kick me out, I am still a minor, I am still not of age to look after myself. Not that I can't take of myself anyway. "Dad...?" "Do not call me that! I am no longer your father!" He snarled. "Ichigo, I want you, and your things to be gone within an hour. If you are not, I will personally throw you out. Now get out of my daughters room."

As if in a daze, I walked out of my sisters room and into mine. I sighed and blinked back the fresh tears that threatened to spill. No more tears Kurosaki. Don't do this to yourself. I took a shaky breath and packed only necessities. I walked out of my ex room and walked to Karin's room. Dad wasn't in there, thankfully. I walked in to her side. I looked at her peaceful state for a few minutes with a sad smile. I combed my fingers through her glossy black hair. This might be the last time I see her.

I bent down and gently kissed her forehead. A strangled sound forced it's way out of me when I finally pulled back. I stared at her for a moment longer before I made my way out, closing her door behind me. Without saying good bye to dad, I walked out of the front door, Walked out of the house I once called home. When I walked a good few blocks away from there, my eyes began to sting again.

I have lost two sisters today...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One year

 _ **Darkness surrounded me**_

 ** _as I turned to flea._**

 _ **My senses were off**_

 ** _as I turned to walk off._**

 _ **I trekked the dry path**_

 ** _as I craved a clean bath._**

 ** _I was tired of Travel._**

 _ **I was tired of Gravel.**_

 _ **Everywhere I looked**_

 _ **every place was booked.**_

 _ **I tripped and fell**_

 _ **hopefully into hell.**_

 _ **I did not deserve heaven**_

 _ **I did not deserve heaven**_

 _ **I sang in my head,**_

 _ **as I felt a pang**_

 _ **in my heart...**_

I sighed in dismay as I sat down on a park bench. Another boring day in college. Why do I even bother trying to impress everyone by coming to class everyday and doing well, being the perfect student? "Hey, Ichigo!" A loud voice yelled in my sensitive ear. I turned to look at who it was. Of course. It was my best friend Eren Yale. Who else would have the guts to scream at me while I am in close proximity?

Eren Yale was an eighteen year old boy was usually always happy go lucky around 'the commoners', as he liked to call normal people. He would always show me a side of him that no one, and I mean **no one** , has ever seen. The serious and intelligent side of him. And of course, he only shows me that side when we are alone with no one witness it. He does not like to show people his real self.

Anyway, he has pitch black hair that almost looks like a very deep shade of blue when in direct sunlight. His eyes were like the darkest piece of coal that seems to draw in lots of attention, from both girls and closet cases. Don't tell him I said that. He might get mad. Anyway, because he does moderate heavy gymming, all of his muscles were well developed, defined and ripped. Many people swoon for him while others curse him for being who he is, Eren Yale. I guess I am the only friend he has ever had.

"Eren," I said in playful warning. He smiled in an innocent way, an innocent smile that only he could pull off. "What? You looked so unsuspecting that I just couldn't resist the sweet temptation. Anyway, why are you sitting out here all by your lonesome self? Are you okay? Did something happen?" His voice was smooth, just about hinting on concern.

I smiled as reassuring as I possibly could. "Don't worry Eren. Nothing happened. Not really. I am as fine as I possibly could be. Well, physically... I was just lost in my thoughts..." I trailed off and looked to the horizon. It was sunset. It cast a beautiful yellow warmth on the area around us. Almost like a protective embrace. I felt Eren's warm hand touch my forehead. I looked back at him. His expression was soft, gentle, understanding. "Are you sure that you are alright?" He asked in a soft voice.

I shrugged carelessly and looked back into the distance. "It's been exactly one year..." I said softly. I felt my face loosen into a blank expression, as if I didn't care at all. "Ah," That's it. No words needed. That's what I appreciated about our friendship. We didn't need to explain ourselves to the other. We respected each others privacy. We didn't need to be told what the other was thinking all the time.

"It's been exactly one year since I've last seen or spoken to them. One year since I've lost all contact with them. My family. I don't know how they are doing right now. I don't know how they are coping. Hmm, Karin should be high school if I remember correctly. Dad is probably still handling the little clinic we had at home." I rambled to myself, but I knew that Eren was listening to me. He always was.

We remained silent for a good long while, watching the goings on of the random people walking around the park. The silence was well appreciated. It was peaceful, it was stress free. There was no worries at that moment. The silence was randomly interrupted by the random child giving cries and shouts of innocent laughter. I smiled at the scene and became thoughtful.

That used to be me. I was once as innocent as those little, innocent kids. I was once upon a time ago, care free. I used to laugh and play with my friends as if nothing in the world could ever bother me in the least. I was like that. I used to be very innocent. I used to be very naive about the harsh reality of the world. But that all changed when my mother died trying to protect me. That day, I've lost all of my childish innocence. So many years ago...

 **A/N: Hello my fellow readers, I know that I probably should have put this at the beginning of the story, but I kind of forgot about that... Anyway, I am not a person who would put these A/N's all the time, so I will only say this once; this story would probably have a lot of poems (most, probably would not fit in...) and I would like to say that those poems would be one's that I have created over the course of two years. Also, I do not own Bleach. Comments are very much welcomed.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nightmare

I gasped in choked fear as I shot up from my bed. My heart was racing like a wild, out of control horse, painfully beating against my rib cage. My skin glistened, covered by a thin sheen of cold sweat. My breathing was coming out in short gasps, hitched and fast, trying to keep up with my racing heart. Another nightmare. Another restless night. The images of the nightmare lingered in my brain. The hurtful words that **he** said to me that day plagued my mind.

 _"Do not call me that!"_

 _"I am no longer your father!"_

 _"You are not my child..."_

 _"I am ashamed to call you my son!"_

 _"You dare to have an audacity to swear on the woman who you got killed?"_

 _"You sick, sick child."_

 _"I want you to live within an hour."_

 _"Get out of my daughters room."_

Tears built in my eyes and I let them fall. "Karin... Dad... Yuzu..." I whispered as I cried into the night. I heard my door open gently. It creaked a little. "Ichigo?" Eren's voice hesitantly called out. Oh, right. I almost forgot that I was sharing an apartment with Eren. "Are you okay, Ichigo?" He asked as softly as he could. He carefully stepped into my room and saw my pathetically shaking form.

I just shrugged as I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around it tightly. I rested my head against the top of my knees. My sobs didn't stop. The tears kept falling. I was sure that the way my tears fell, it looked like a waterfall. I didn't seem to care that Eren was in the room. I didn't care what he thought of me while I was like this, crying like a baby. I didn't care that he caught me in such a weak state. I didn't care that I was allowing myself to cry in front of him.

All I could care about right now was how hard my heart was clenching and dads last hurtful words that were said to me. A strangled sob escaped my closed off throat as the reasons for all of those hurtful words made themselves present in my mind. Yuzu's death... Me not reaching them in time... I was not strong enough to save them in time...

A supportive, strong arm, snaked across my shoulders in hopes to comfort me. Eren pulled me closer to him. My head rested against his shoulder. I needed comfort. I didn't care who I got it from. I know that I don't deserve it, but I needed it. I didn't want to break apart. I leaned in, closer to Eren. I could hear his heart beat against his strong chest. The sound of his heart beating, slowly calmed me down and lulled me to sleep. This time, I didn't have any nightmares.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke with a groan. A headache pounding in my throbbing brain. I sighed as the memories from late last night flooded my brain like a huge tsunami. Great, that had to be the forth nightmare this week. Since i have left my home town, Karakura Town, my sleep has consistently been plagued by the memories of that day.

Sometimes it would be dad screaming at me that I am not his son and that I should pack my things and get. Other times it would either Yuzu's death... Or mom's death... Every time I had the nightmare about Yuzu, her dead body would give me these creepy looks and tell me over and over again that it was my fault that she was dead. All in all, nightmares visited me much more often that dreamless sleeps. I always cherished those dreamless sleeps. For one night, I could forget it all.

I got up and made my bed before making my way to the bathroom. I showered quickly and got dressed quickly. I had a cold shower to get rid of all the sweat and grim from last night. I felt quite filthy and gross. Had I not sweated a lot last night, I probably would not have showered now. I sighed as I pulled on a blue faded jean, white sneakers and a muscle shirt that said, 'Bad boy FOREVER!'.

I made my way into the kitchen where Eren was already eating breakfast, a bowl of cereal. I smirked, pulled up a chair opposite of Eren and made my own bowl of cold cereal. "morning," he said. "Morning," I mumbled through a spoon full of cereal. Eren gave me a look that mothers usually would give their children when they have done something wrong. "Ichigo, how many times must I tell you to stop doing that?" He asked.

I gave him an innocent look and shrugged as if I didn't care in the least. " I have no idea what you are talking about." I said haughtily and ate another spoon full of cereal. Eren glared at me half heartedly and sighed as if he was already tired with me. "Hm, I think you know exactly what I mean, Kurosaki." He mumbled through clenched teeth. I just grinned at him and happily continued to eat my cereal.

"Um, Ichigo... About last night..." Eren spoke up after a little while of silence, his eyes didn't meet mine like they usually did when we talked to each other. I sighed and pushed my bowl away. I looked up at him and forced him to make eye contact with me. "Eren, I am sorry that I woke you up so late last night because of that stupid nightmare. Just... Just try to forget that it ever happened. I'll try to keep them at bay from now on. I can see that it has affected you..."

Eren glared at me, making me halt my speech. I looked at him in surprise and shock. Eren has hardly ever glared at me like that. He must be really mad at me. Was it something that I have said just now? Or is he really mad at me because I had that nightmare and woke him up so late at night? Or is he really just mad at me? Or was he mad because I showed a lot of weakness last night by crying like a baby?

"Ichigo, You're the worlds biggest idiot." Eren said through clenched teeth. "I am absolutely not worried at all about my personal health right now." He said and took a deep breath. "I am worried about **you!"** He exclaimed. I stared at him like how a barn owl would look at people. Wide eyed. Slow blinking. He's worried about me? "You really are an idiot..." He mumbled, a sad smile forming on his frowning face.

"Ichigo, you may not have noticed, but I have noticed your constant nightmares for a very long time now. Roughly from around the time that we started sharing an apartment. You may or may not have noticed it, but I could always tell when you were troubled. Always. Remember, I also used to have many plagued nights." He sighed and looked away. A deep sadness etched in his dark eyes. I vaguely that he swallowed thickly. It was hard for him to bring up that he had nightmares.

I could understand that completely. Talking about one's fears is never easy. I sucked in a deep breath and looked down at the table in front of me, where my arms automatically folded neatly. I slowly closed my eyes as I took in every thing that Eren has said like a sponge. I vaguely remember Eren telling me that he used to have nightmares about his childhood when he was younger. But what I didn't know was that he had them consistently like me.

"Eren," I started of slowly. My eyes were still closed. "If you have noticed my nightmares for such a long time..." I opened my eyes to see Eren getting up from his seat. "Why have you never consulted me about it? Why wait until now to do so?" I asked and he paused at the doorway of the kitchen. He half turned to face me. His dark ebony eyes staring at the pale kitchen wall. He sighed and dug his hands into his pockets.

After a good few moments of silence, he made full eye contact with me and kept his gaze. On the outside, he seemed to be calm and collected. But I knew that on the inside, he was calculative, thinking, full of thoughts that were showering his brain. An emotional turmoil. He broke the intense eye contact and fully turned away from me so that his back was facing me.

"Privacy is one of the few things that we both appreciate."

Was all he said before he left me sitting there in complete confusion.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Memories

I sighed as I blankly stared out of the class window. This morning was just too... Sigh. I don't know. I just... Sigh. What Eren told me this morning... Sigh. Why am I even fussing over it? What he said was true though.

 _"Privacy is one of the few things that we both appreciate."_

Damn it! Why has his words affected me so much when I know that they are true? I know that we are friends, we have been friends for about a year now, but why did he seem to care about me and what I am currently going through? Why did he say those words as if they had another, deeper, more sensitive, meaning that I just cannot seem to figure out?

Why did it seem as if he wanted to make me trust him more than I have ever trusted anyone else in my short, miserable life? Why did it seem like he wanted to get closer to me? But why would he want to get closer to me? Me? Sigh. Why do I have so many damn thoughts swirling around my head? Why can't I just stop thinking for a little more than a moment...

"Mr. Kurosaki, would you please tell the class the name of the cells in the body that engulf foreign particles like bacteria?" Mr. Thatch, our American anatomy professor, asked me in a tone which suggested he did not really expect me to know the answer or at least, say the correct answer. Determined to prove him wrong, I wracked my brain, trying to remember the section of the textbook that contained information about the different types of cells that could be found in the human body as well as other animals.

And, as is a light was turned on in the darkness of my mind, the answer came to me faster than Mr. Thatch accuse me of not studying. "The phagocytes cells sir." I said smartly with an air of confidence and smirked. He looked at me with wide, surprised eyes, as if he didn't know what to say to the fact that I actually answered him, much less gave the correct answer. "Very good, Mr. Kurosaki." He said, very begrudgingly.

My smirk widened as soon as he turned his back and continued to lecture and teach the class wile writing on the board. I sighed and looked back out the window, already bored to death. When will this period end?

* * *

 _ **Sounds of wailing filled my ears.**_

 _ **The sounds, so sorrowful, so heart wrenching.**_

 _ **I open out my heart to the one in agony.**_

 _ **For all that is worth, my heart pounds.**_

 _ **Vibrations reverberate throughout the room,**_

 ** _As the sounds get louder and louder._**

 ** _My silent prayers are being ignored._**

 ** _My fists clench harder and harder,_**

 ** _Effectively drawing my red blood._**

 ** _Why is this happening?_**

 ** _Why can I not stop this?_**

 ** _Why is my family the one to suffer?_**

 ** _I envy those who have perfect families._**

 ** _They have everything, but can never appreciate._**

 ** _The wails are now louder than ever._**

 ** _If I could, I would go back in time._**

 ** _To change the past for the better._**

 ** _The wails have come to an abrupt halt._**

 ** _Death had finally claimed her..._**

I blinked back a few tears as I read and reread the poem that I had written about Yuzu the day after she was killed by that hollow. I took in a deep, shaky breath as memories of her lifeless body laying on that bed jumped into my brain like a blood thirsty leech. It was a good thing that I now had recess, because now I could sit all by myself in one of the colleges gardens and not be interrupted by any unwanted and unwelcome company.

I looked around the beautifully flourished garden and I was reminded of better times. Times Where we were all one big happy family. Mom. Dad. Karin. Yuzu... And me... We all used to be so happy when we were all together. An old memory of all of us at the beach for the first time as a family made itself at home in the front of my gloomy mind.

I remember dad stood on the shore and took millions of pictures of Karin, Yuzu I while we were laughing and playing in the cool waters of the ocean. Mom stood right next to dad, her arms were gently wrapped around his mid section. A beautiful, serene smile graced her beautiful face as she silently watch all three of us fool around in the water.

I remember that I picked up Yuzu as gently as I could and she squealed in joy as I spun her around until she was dizzy. I remember that when I finally put Yuzu down in the shallow parts of the water, Karin jumped on my back. I remember that I gasped in shock and surprise as I fell into the salty water face first. I remember that Karin had laughed loudly as she quickly jumped off my back. I gasped dramatically when I came up for air.

On the shore, mom and dad were laughing at our silly antics. Once I caught my breath, I too joined them in their hysterical laughter therapy. That was one of my most precious memories. And, as far as I could remember, my most happiest memory.

the tears that I blinked away earlier came back full force as another memory came to mind. One of my most darkest and most saddest memories. The day when my childhood was cut short. The day when a good chunk of my soul shattered to millions of tiny pieces of shards. The day that my beloved mother was ruthlessly killed by a hollow.

I remember those moments almost very vividly. It was almost as if I was watching a movie or I could really re live that memory over and over again. I remember that I held my mothers hand as we walked down the street. I just cannot seem to remember if we were going somewhere or if we were returning home to our awaiting family.

What I do remember was that a sudden cold wind had abruptly stopped me in my tracks. I remember that I shivered very violently and pulled my fur lined coat closer to my small body. I remember that I saw, through the corner of my eye, a very pale girl standing way too close to the large river.

From a very young age, my mind could conjure up ridiculous conspiracies. And even at the tender age of 6, I knew a lot of things that most kids my age could not even hope to pronounce. In most cases, my mind would think very wrong conspiracies. When I saw that girl standing there, so close to the river, I rushed off to 'save' her. I knew that, that moment was one of those times that I had thought of the wrong things.

The next few moments went by as a blur for me, too fast for my young mind to comprehend. When I reached that she, she just vanished into thin air. I remember that I heard my mother screaming, calling out my name in panic.

The next thing I knew, she was laying on top of me. Dead. Her body protecting me from something that I could not see. Her eyes were as wide as like Yuzu when she died.

And just that thought caused the tears to spill out like a waterfall.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Humor

I sighed in exasperation as Eren crack so many ridiculous jokes that were just not even funny. Funny enough, despite those jokes being unfunny, some of them did cause a chuckle or two, or a smirk, at odd times. And even more funny, despite those jokes being annoying and ringing in my ears, my other classmates were rolling around the ground, laughing themselves sick. I have admitted before that some of his jokes were funny and I did chuckle here and there, but really... Sigh. You get the point.

"Hey Ichigo! Why are sitting here in this very dark corner of the class and not joining in on the fun that we are having? Why do you have such a deep, ugly frown on your pretty boy face? If you keep that up, I can almost guarantee you that no girl would want you if your face stays frozen like that. Are you frowning because you are hungry? Oh, I know, since the bell would ring very soon, maybe I can accompany you to the cafeteria to but the delicious muffins and coffee!" Said Eren excitedly.

A happy-go-lucky smile was plastered on Eren's face at the thought of muffins. The muffins were great around here, but really, it wasn't really something to brag about. I swear, if I hadn't known Eren personally, I would have thought him to be one of those people who were really children upstairs. I shook my head and sighed once again. Thinking is not good for one's mental health. Especially so, if those thoughts are unnecessary.

"No Eren," I chided him softly. "I am not frowning because I am hungry, which I am not by the way, I am frowning because I think that your jokes are too ridiculous and slightly lame." I said monotonously as I tried to hide the playful smirk that was slowly starting to creep onto my dry lips. Eren pouted and defensively crossed his arms over his broad chest. He then placed his right hand over his heart as a heart broken expression crossed his slightly mature face. "You wound me so, Kurosaki."

Eren shook his head as if he was disappointed in me or something. I grinned up at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Hm, you do know that it is my job to wound you to my hearts desire, right?" I asked cheekily. My tone was teasing. Eren's pout grew larger as he gracefully plopped down on my wobbly desk, arms still crossed. "You don't need to be so mean about it, you know. Meanie!" He said childishly and stuck out his tongue at me in a very mature manner.

He quickly turned around and stuck his chin up as high as his bruised ego. "I will not lower myself to talk to meanie's such as yourself." He said defiantly. Meanwhile, the rest of our classmates were still rolling around all over the dusty floor, half dying from laughter, the other half dying from pain I was sure was attacking them in their sides and stomachs. I am almost a hundred percent sure that they will have to face the horrible pain aches and sores tomorrow morning. That is if they don't die now.

I shook my head and slowly snaked my arms around Eren's waist. I slowly pulled him back until he was looking at me upside down. He growled lightly at the sight of my smirk and obvious soft expression. "Don't give me that look honey, I know that somewhere, deep down, you truly love me to the ends of the world and back." I whispered so softly that only Eren and I could hear it, but I was sure that no one would have heard me anyway, due to their loud mirth and noisy chatter.

Eren glared at if as if I had kicked his puppy and threw it outside in the cold rain. "Why on Earth, would I, the great Eren Yale, love a meanie like you?" He asked through ground teeth, almost making his words sound like growls instead of actual, legible words. I was pretty sure that my expression had turned into one of a devilish look because Eren had a look of concern. "Ichigo? What are you..." Using the strength I have acquired during my time as a substitute soul reaper, I held Eren's waist more securely, pulled him over the desk and gently settled him onto my lap.

Eren's eyes dramatically widened in shock. I held in my urge to smile like a dope. "But sugar plum, how could you say that? I thought that you and I were, and still are, lovers. I really thought that you will love me till the ends of time." I whispered into his ear and lowered my forehead onto his shoulder as mine started to shake with uncontrollable, silent laughter. "Oh stop it babe, these kids will start getting ideas." He whispered back as he tried to control his own laughter.

I knew that we were probably going a little bit too far, but this was really fun, messing around with each other. And there are no hard feelings between us, because when ever we started this, we would always end it with laughter. Always. "Alright, settle down now class, and get back to your seats!" Said our maths professor, Dr Rail. Eren and I groaned softly in protest with the rest of the class. "And I was just getting comfortable, sitting in your lap." Said Eren as he reluctantly went back to his seat in front of me.

I sighed in annoyance as the lesson dragged on. What made this lesson worse, was that it was the first lesson of the day.

somebody pray that I make it through the rest of the day.

* * *

 **A/N.**

 **Hey guys, long time no see. How have you guys been holding up? Has the suspense killed you guys yet? Nah I'm joking! Please don't report me for that comment! Well, anyway guys, here's chapter 8. I just want to apologize for the extreme wait. I've been having a lot of issues in school with exams and all, as well as diving into thousands of anime. It went to the point where I had nearly forgotten about this fic...**

 **But anyway it's here now. Please leave a review. And I want to say thank you to all those who have reviewed and favorited, you guys are the best!**

 **Quick question...**

 **Does anyone ship Ichigo with Eren?**

 **A dumb question but many friends have shipped them and come up with ridiculous ship names for them and now I don't know if I really want to ship them in the fic.**

 **please review and tell me.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A Warning

I sighed in relief as the last bell of the day resonated throughout the college. I quickly packed my back and made to leave the class just as quickly, but Dr Rail, our math's professor, called me back. "Mr Kurosaki, could I please have a quick word or two with you?" He asked as he sorted through the papers that needed his desperate attention to grade. I looked back at Eren, who was leaning against the frame of the door, and told him to meet me at the back gates where we usually left through.

He nodded his head and hesitantly left the class before I approached Dr Rail's desk. I waited until everyone had left the class before I spoke up. "You wanted to see me sir?" I said and shifted impatiently from one foot to the other as Dr Rail shifted through the papers that were clattered on his desk. About two minutes later, when he was finally satisfied with the papers, did he acknowledge my presence.

I fidgeted slightly as he looked me up and down. "Are you feeling okay, Mr Kurosaki?" He asked out of the blue. I stared at him as if I was a confused little owl that just could not get the concept that one plus one is equal to two. Dr Rail sighed heavily and massaged his forehead as if he was already frustrated with me. "What I mean, Kurosaki, is that, are you perhaps going through problems? Family problems? Or perhaps, personal problems?" A vague smile touched his lips as he spoke to me.

I looked at him with suppressed anger and annoyance. Whatever I'm going through, which is nothing, has nothing to do with him. He does not need to know anything and everything that I go through. "No sir, nothing is wrong with me, I am not going through any sort of problems. Nothing at all sir." I said, almost too defensively. Dr Rail just gave me an exasperated look and raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Are you sure Mr Kurosaki? Your marks say otherwise." He said a little skeptically.

He lifted a random booklet from his now neat desk and held it up for me to see. It was my booklet from the last maths test we wrote in class. In the top right corner, there was a big, fat ' **F'** written in red and circled. I sighed and looked away, not really bothered about what me maths marks were anyway. "Mr Kurosaki, if I remember correctly, you were doing so well when you first started your tertiary studies here. Could you please explain to me what had happened to change your marks so drastically?"

Maybe you were just not marking my script fairly? I thought to myself. "If you keep this up, then it **will** lead to you failing and staying back another year. And I have a good feeling that your parents would not like that." He continued. At the mention of my parents, my mind went blank for a second as a cold, bitter feeling rushed through me. And just as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. "Well sir, I am not going through anything, well, anything that I know off. I probably just didn't study hard enough for the test. But don't worry. I will work harder for the upcoming tests." I said and put on the fakest smile that I could conjure up. I really needed to get out of the classroom now.

Dr. Rail nodded and gestured that I could now leave. I gladly nodded and walked over to the door. But just before I could leave, Dr. Rail stopped me. "Before you go, Ichigo, I just want to tell you that you have to be careful of the company that you keep." He whispered. His voice was so soft that I could barely hear it. I looked at him with questioning eyes. "Sir?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. He looked up at me with a startled expression.

"Oh nevermind me. Please, do go out and enjoy your weekend. The weather promised brilliant rays of sunlight. It would be healthy for you to bask in the sun light. Now off you go." He said with an easy smile. I nodded my head and silently walked out without another word, still thinking about what he said.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sleepless Night

 _ **Tears...**_

 ** _Hot. Wet. Salty._**

 ** _Freefalling._**

 ** _There is no stopping it._**

 ** _Drop by drop,_**

 ** _It falls..._**

 ** _Scars..._**

 ** _Red. Rough. Angry._**

 ** _Getting worse._**

 ** _Blood falls,_**

 ** _Pooling the ground_**

 ** _In crimson red._**

 ** _Fear..._**

 ** _Black. Ugly. Weak._**

 ** _Clearly written._**

 ** _It is here to stay._**

 ** _Hard to leave._**

 ** _Never disappears..._**

* * *

The only thing I could see was darkness. It was long past midnight. I just could not fall asleep. I've tried to count sheep and I've tried to just close my eyes and let sleep claim me. But nothing worked. I had only two reasons for not falling off to sleep. One: I didn't really want to deal with the nightmare I was bound to get. Two: what Dr. Rail told me earlier, was just echoing in my head.

 _"Just be careful of the company that you keep."_

What did he mean by that? Who was he talking about? Was he talking about Eren? Was he just giving me a general warning? Was he talking about the people I could possibly meet in the near future? But, why would he warn me of the people I could possibly meet, or have already met, in the first place? Just what was he trying to warn me of anyway? What motive could he possibly have to tell me that?

 _"Just be careful of the company that you keep."_

I sighed angrily and pulled my pillow onto my face, hoping that it would block out the mind numbing questions that were floating around my mind like helium balloons. But my hopes were crushed when Dr. Rails statement became apart of the conscience part of my brain.

 _"Just be careful of the company that you keep."_

I groaned and turned on my side. Why does my life have to be so damn complicated? Why couldn't my life be just simple and calm with no worries but tests and exams?Why could I not have a normal life? Why could I have not become a soul reaper? Why couldn't that hollow have terrorised some other random family on the planet? Why? Why?

I took a shaky breath as my eyes stung with unshed tears. As much as I was grateful for Rukia lending me her powers to save my family, I some times wish that she had left me there to fend for myself and die along with my sisters. I wish that, that hollow had just killed me without any hesitation. At least then, my family and I would not have to suffer like this...

* * *

 **A/N. Hey guys! Been a long time since I've last updated. And I'm so happy that I have managed to right 2 chapters in one night! how awesome am I? Anyway, These last two chapters are meant to be short. The next chapter I update will be short as well, but please note that it will also be short. If I don't fall off to sleep, then I will update the next chapter. Also, Please note that I have started school again so I will not be able to update as much as I want.**

 **Also, if there is any particular fanfiction that you want me to right, regardless of pairing and plot, then please drop a comment!**

 **As always, comment, criticize and tell me if I made any mistakes at all.**

 **See ya!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Missing Family

My head pounded painfully as everyone in class was happily chatting away about their mundane lives. Damn, I guess I really am spending too much time around Eren. I sighed and rubbed my forehead in irritation. Why do commoners have to be so damn loud and noisy? Why do they have to scream their words at their neighbours who are not even two feet away from them? Why can they not have normal, civilised conversations? I sigh again.

"So, why does his highness have a big, ugly frown marring in pretty face?" I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance as a familiar happy-go-lucky voice, that we all knew belonged to the one and only Eren Yale, commented in amusement and curiosity. I smirked as his words began to sink in. 'His highness'? Just the other day, which was three months ago, he was calling me a God and kept doing so until today. And I think I like his highness better than 'God'.

I sighed and shook my head as a small sigh escaped my lips. "Nothing you need to worry about, my little peasant. He is just annoyed by the constant chatter and noise..."

* * *

If there was something I appreciated more than silence and peacefulness, it was a breath of fresh air.

I sighed, content that I was finally left alone after a long day of college life. I silently and slowly walked though the empty park. It was late in the evening so I didn't really expect anyone to be out here. The silence that followed me like a shadow was very much welcomed and appreciated. It helped me to clear my swirling thoughts.

I walked to a nearby bench and sat down on it with a sigh. It's been almost two years since I've last seen or spoken to my family back in Karakura Town. It's been so long.. I long to see them again. I long to hold Karin in my strong arms and protect her from all the troubles of the world. I miss dad kicking me in the face every morning and when I came home late from school in the evening.

I miss Yuzu... I miss their innocent smiles. I miss their joyful laughter. I miss Yuzu's mother-like chastising when I missed even a single meal of the day. I miss them so, so much that it hurts me on the inside. It hurts that I cannot see them any more. It hurts me every time I think about Yuzu and the way that she died. It hurts that she is gone and is no longer with us. Oh Yuzu...

I also miss mother. I miss how she and dad would tease me every time I did or said something incorrectly. I miss how she would look into my eyes with such an affection that promised no on would dare to hurt me and everyone I cared about as long as she was alive. I miss how she would comfort me whenever I had a nightmare. I miss how she would always sing for me to go to sleep. I miss her. Mom...

I miss my old life. Before I became a soul reaper. Before I had the burden that I might not see my family for long periods of time. I miss my old life where I could be whoever I wanted to be. Be whatever I wanted to be...

To be who I truly am...

* * *

 **A/N. Well, I guess I didn't fall off to sleep after all. Hurray and sparkles for me! Anyway, this chapter is the morning of the previous chapter. And I am sorry if I confused any of you in the last few chapters with Dr. Rail. Please be patient because I will explain what he knows in later chapters. But I will give a hint... A very vague hint... He knows something about someone or some people.**

 **I will leave you guys to guess who or what Dr. Rail knows about.**

 **Until then, Peace! As always, review, comment and criticize.**

 **Bye Bye!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The News Report

The night air was cool and welcoming. It lulled many people into the oblivious bliss of sleep. It could be considered to be a good thing, as the hard workers can sit back any relax. Or it can be considered to be a bad thing, as many things can happen to you during the night. A lot of scary things can end your life in a second during the night. But lets not get too deep into that debatable topic.

I stared up, unblinkingly, at the ceiling. It was late at night but I just cannot begin to shake the unpleasant and uneasy feeling from the pit of my stomach. The feeling started a little while after I came back home from the peacefulness of the empty park. When I came home, Eren was already fast asleep in his room, mumbling something under his breath.

But that was not what got me so restless. No, it was a strange, deep, inner fear that something terrible, something vile would happen very soon. I sighed in annoyance and rolled onto my side. I desperately tried to shake off the nervous fluttering in the pit of my stomach. I tried to convince myself that nothing was wrong and that nothing would happen. And I wish that I didn't...

* * *

I gasped as I was suddenly being roughly shaken awake. I groggily scooted back until my back painfully hit the wall behind me. I winced and shook my head as I took a deep breath in to try calm my racing heart. I slowly opened my eyes to see that Eren's concerned face was way too close to my own face for comfort. He gulped and backed away slightly.

"Kurosaki, this is no time to be playing games! I need you to come and see this right away!" He yelled in panic as he jumped off my bed and raced out of my room as if it had suddenly caught on fire. I heaved a deep sigh and untangled myself from the bed sheets and dragged myself out of the room to follow Eren. What could he possibly want me to see at this ungodly hour? The news?

I walked into our small but spacious lounge to see that Eren was sitting on the two seater couch, staring quite intently at the small flat screen TV. "Well, don't just stand there looking pretty and all! Come sit down here and listen!" He said without looking away from the screen. I felt my eyebrow raise in question while my shoulders shrugged. I sat down next to Eren and, just like him, stared intently at the TV screen.

"Yes folks, you have heard me correctly! This accident was not ordinary in the least!" Said the female reported in a shrill voice. I sighed and rubbed my forehead in annoyance. So Eren did want me to watch the news? "You called me all the way here just to show me that someone got into a freak accident?" I asked with a sigh. "Shh, just shut up and listen Kurosaki!" He whisper shouted.

I sighed again but looked back at the TV. "And now folks, we are going to ask the only man, who who had survived the accident, about what had really happened during this terrible event." The female reporter said and hurried off to where a random man was silently sitting by an ambulance. When the camera got close enough to the man, I could clearly tell that he was shaking.

"Mr Kusana, sir, could you please tell us, the public, about what happened here? Please, the public needs to know!" She asked in her shrill voice. The man looked up in shock and fear. He backed up until his back was flushed against the side of the ambulance' van's side door. He began to tremble very violently as he looked into the camera. His eyes were wild with fear. What the hell could have possibly scared the man so much? This is ridiculous...

"It... It was huge! A-And it came out of nowhere! I swear it! It was nothing that I have ever seen before! Huge and dark I tell you!" He yelled into the camera as he began to have a panic attack. I looked sideways at Eren, he was sitting on the edge of the couch, silently chewing his thumb nail. I looked back at the screen in time to see that the woman took a step back in shock.

"Sir? What on Earth are you talking about? Could you please elaborate on what you had just said?" She demanded as she walked closer to the man. The man vigorously shook his head as tears streamed down his dirt-caked face. "I-I... I... We..." He stammered as he tried to take a deep breath in to calm himself, and probably to try and to convince himself that he was not going through what he did last night at the present.

"M-Mr Seina... He was the truck driver..." He whispered. "He... He... I was sound asleep in the passenger's side when it happened... I... He... Mr Seina... I remember that I... H-Heard him scream bloody murder. I... I opened my eyes, about to question him as to why he was screaming. And then I saw it... It... It was the biggest, most scary looking animal that I have ever seen in my life! I swear it was at least 10 feet tall! Its entire body was cover in what seemed to be an ebony silk cloak! But its face... It was whiter than any fine piece of porcelain you can find in the market!" I swear it! I swear it was a monster from the deep recess of hell itself! I swear it!" He yelled out as more tears and sobs wracked his body.

I stared blankly at the TV screen. Not really hearing the rest of the sad story. I didn't really need. On the outside, I felt calm. But on the inside, it was as if was battling with my inner demons. I felt a raging turmoil within myself. From the description that the man gave, I had no doubt that it was a hollow. But... I felt my hands clench into fists that were so tight, that I was sure that it would soon start to bleed.

What was a hollow doing here? There are hardly any reishi's here, let alone ones that are powerful enough to attract large hollows. This is bad, really bad. If one hollow was able to come here without any reason, then who's to say that that one hollow would not summon its buddies later on? And who's to say that others won't come here without any reason to? If that were to happen, this town will be in grave danger and will be on the path to utter destruction and chaos.

I sighed and got up from my seat, unaware of Eren's eyes on me. I couldn't let that happen. I have got to try and stop it from happening.

But first, I need to go and get rid of that hollow.


End file.
